crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Search
Search and Destroy is a popular team-based game mode. It uses similar format as Elimination Mode, but Black List can also plant a C4 Bomb to a specific site in an attempt to destroy it. Meanwhile, Global Risk are tasked to eliminate their opposition and defuse the bomb if necessary. Aliases *'Search and Destroy' (Most versions) *'Destruction Mode' (Philippines) *'Bomb Planting Mode' (Vietnam) Settings Basic Settings= Each round has a timer, which counts down from 2:20. Only those who join the game before 2:00 will be able to play that round. Host may adjust the options to make the maps either Melee Only, Pistol Only, or Sniper Only. This mode can consist of first to 5,7,9,11, and 13 wins to finish the match. |-| Elite Mode= This option was only available in CF Korea and CF Japan. It enable weapon purchases in-match, allowing players to buy one of their 10 chosen weapons in each classes before each round begins. TP is used as currency in Elite Mode - if players don't have enough TPs to buy anything, they will be forced to stick with an USP (GR) or Glock-18 (BL) |-| Friendly Fire= This option is only available in CF China and CF Japan. As its name suggests, Friendly Fire makes players vulnerable to teammates' bullets, so everyone must be extra careful with potshots and spraying. The damage taken is less severe than enemies fire however (To prevent griefing). |-| Team Switch= A new option available in Search and Destroy, where both sides would automatically change sides after reaching a certain number of rounds. After changing sides, the game will end when one of the teams wins 6 rounds. In clan channels, this function will change the current scheme with a change of parties with access to the hall while in regular channels, this option can be enabled/disabled by the room host before starting an S&D game. |-| Groggy S&D= This is a selectable option like with Team Switch. It enables the injured/reviving teammates mechanics found on GPS Mode, although players are able to crawl a lot faster. If a soldier is healed, his/her health point will only be 30 but the healer doesn't receive any additional health. |-| Tournament Mode= This option is only available in official CFS Tournament client, called Elimination x2. It's still the basic S&D but has no rounds limit. Instead, the first match ends when two teams have played a total of 9 rounds - afterward, both team will switch side and the game continue until a team scores 10 win, at which point the match will end with said team becoming winner. Tying is possible in this mode. Gameplay Similar to EM, Black List and Global Risk spawn at different base across the map and try to eliminate the other team to win the round. In this mode, BL has an additional goal - plant a C4 at one of the two designated Bomb Site and protect it until it explodes, and GR will have to prevent it from happening. Once a C4 is planted, GR will have to defuse it even if all of the BL soldiers are killed. If the time is out which BL don't plant C4, GR win. Lists of Maps Page 1= Map_Ankara.PNG|Ankara Ankara_2.png|Ankara 2.0 Assault.png|Assault (Assault) Aztec.png|Aztec (Aztec) Map_BlackWidow.PNG|Black Widow BlackWidow-2.png|Black Widow 2.0 Bunker.png|Bunker Cache.PNG|Cache (Cache) CASTLE.png|Castle CEYHAN.png|Ceyhan |-| Page 2= ChinatownS&D.png|Chinatown Christmas-Icon.png|Christmas CrossS&D.png|Crossroad LobbyMapDust.png|Desert (Dust2) Desert-2.png|Desert 2.0 (Dust2) DesertStormMapIcon.png|Desert Storm DowntownMapIcon.png|Downtown Drillship.png|Drillship EAGLEEYE.png|Eagle Eye FactorySD.png|Factory |-| Page 3= Festival.png|Festival Greece1.png|Greece Hotel_Map_Icon.png|Hotel Map_Mexico.PNG|Mexico Mine_Map_Icon.png|The Mine Morocco.png|Morocco Map_Port.PNG|Port PowerSupply.png|Power Supply (Inferno) Salvador.png|Salvador SantoriaMapIcon.png|Santoria |-| Page 4= SatelliteBase.png|Satellite Spain.png|Spain Map_SubBase.PNG|Sub Base Union_Station.png|Subway Suzhou.PNG|Suzhou City Variants *Ghost Mode *Suppression Mode *Rapid S&D *Spy Mode *GPS Mode *Ghost S&D *Bot Search & Destroy *Super Soldiers (S&D) Trivia *This is the only mode used in all CrossFire Tournaments so far. *S&D is well-known by the high EXP rewards, as this game mode on average takes longer to finish than any other mode. Besides, successful bomb plant/defusing also give additional experience points. The skill level tends to be higher in S&D as there is no possibility to respawn, and players come for a challenge. *Despite respawn is technically not featured in this mode, it is actually possible for players to respawn back into the round by deserting then returning back into the round before the time of the round is less than 2:00. However, this is only recommended for players who are ready to lose any kills they have scored before deserting the round or who are ready to have a bad Win/Lose record in Search & Destroy mode. *In some really rare occaasion, there will be a Game Draw. When that happen, no side has a point. Videos Category:Game Modes Category:Search and Destroy Category:CrossFire